


Unfathomable

by losingallchill



Category: Aphmau (Minecraft Diaries) - Fandom, Minecraft diaries - Fandom
Genre: ARIA - Freeform, Jury of Nine, Multi, aphmau fic, gene x oc, it follows the plot of the show, laurance x oc (endgame), losingallchill, oof, promote me hi, self insert really, shadow knight, she's my usual oc, she's really strong but i hope she's not overpowered, um, yeah there's nothing else
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2020-08-11 21:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20160079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losingallchill/pseuds/losingallchill
Summary: No one knew how she survived that day. Not even Aria herself. A cursed power. An unrequited love. The story of an unfathomable girl.--UnfathomableAll characters belong to AphmauI own only my insert, and any affects she has on the original story





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know how often i'll update this tbh, but i've been really obsessed with writing one of these ever since i started rewatching MCD. i hope you all enjoy dskjd,,

Screams echoed through the villages as the flames took the villagers, one by one. A young girl stood alone in the fire, looking around. “Mommy?” She whimpered softly, dropping to her knees, ignoring the searing pain she felt. “Daddy?” She asked, tears filling her eyes. She dropped on all fours, heaving with sobs. “Mommy! Daddy!” She cried again, hoping for a response, but to no avail. She hurt- her body hurt so much, but she continued to ignore the sensation, letting out a scream louder than anything anyone had heard before. Somehow she knew, deep in her gut, that they were truly gone, and that she wouldn't ever be with them again.

Soon, she heard the sounds of hooves thundering against the ground, and she looked up, her vision blurred with tears. She whimpered at the sight of the tall- much taller horses, backing away, her wrists and legs red and raw from being burnt. As one man stepped off his horse and towards the trembling girl, she backed away some more, her chest hurting from crying so much, and her eyes burning from the smoke.

“The only survivor was this girl?” The man asked, turning to his comrades.

“It seems so, m’lord.” Another voice spoke, turning their horse to look at the girl.

The man turned back to the girl, kneeling down. “I won’t hurt you. Come with me. I’ll find you a good place to stay and to treat your wounds.”

The girl blinked at him, and gave a small whimper. “But…,” she spoke, her voice hoarse. “What about Mommy and Daddy?”

The man gave a sigh. “I’m so sorry miss. But we’re the only people here that can take care of you. Come on now.”

Reluctantly, the girl agreed, and crawled forward, into the man’s arms. The man stood, holding the girl, and handed her to a third person, who shifted slightly on his horse to accommodate her.

As soon as the horses began to move, she leaned backwards slightly, and drifted off into an uneasy sleep, unaware for what her future held. Unaware of her new home, and new life. Unaware that this was where her adventure truly began.

**Unfathomable**

**Written by losingallchill**

**All characters belong to Aphmau**

**I own only my insert, and any affects she has on the original story**

“Ow!” The girl hissed, flinching away from the woman. “That hurts Mom!”

Her adoptive mother smiled patiently, taking her wrist back. “You say that as if you don’t get this treatment almost every day since you were brought here, Aria.”

Aria frowned at the medicine she held, as the cold cream was dabbed across her burn scars. “How long do I have to take this anyway?”

Her mother checked the bottle, “Just a day before you’re admitted into Guard Academy,” she told the girl. “Only a week longer.”

Many years had passed since Aria was rescued from her home village, and brought to her adoptive parent’s home. Guard Academy was an opportunity that not many girls her age were allowed to have, but Aria had begged for it, and she had gotten her wishes after her younger brother accidentally cut her on the face a few years ago. At the time, it had seemed like such a big deal, but it faded into a scar, just above her eyebrow. Her father had taken one look at her, and declared she be admitted for training at once. A girl of her age, a mere twelve years old, was rare in the academy, and she was looking forward to besting everybody there.

Aria’s mother finished dabbing the medicine on her wrists, and began to work on her legs, where more burn scars spread. She had been treating these scars every day, since the age of four, and they were finally almost fully healed. Aria wiggled slightly in excitement. She couldn’t wait to begin training, and she wanted her mother to stop putting medicine on her, so she could go out and play.

“Hold still please,” her mother gave a small sigh as she rubbed medicine on her legs, and Aria obliged, looking around the room to find a distraction.

The door opened, and a boy, who looked to be a few years older than Aria, peeked into the room. “Mummyyyyyy,“ he whined, dragging out the word. “When will she be ready to play?” His blonde hair fell into his bright blue eyes, giving him a wide, innocent look. The door pushed open some more to reveal two other boys, one with dark black hair, falling over a blue eye, and the other with brown hair, and bright green eyes. The boy with darker hair was older than Aria and the boy with brown hair was younger than her.

Their mother looked back at the three eager boys, giving out a small laugh. “Boys, she’ll be ready in a bit. Why don’t you go play with your father?”

The oldest one pouted at her, and crossed his arms. “But Dad’s busy doin Lord stuff- and I wanna play with Ria!”

“Then you’ll have to wait.” She scolded, applying cream to the burns now. “She’s almost done.”

The three boys plopped down in the doorway, pouting as they watched their mother and Aria. Aria giggled at them, and beamed, happily.

A few minutes later, she hopped down from the table, and put her pants back on, going to hug her mother in thanks. “Thank you Mom!” The three boys stood, identical smiles on their faces as she rushed over to join them, the four running out of the room, followed by the sounds of playful giggles, yelps, and squeaks.

The woman remaining sighed, and took off her glasses, starting to fix her hair. However much of a mother she wanted to be, it was now time to change into the ‘Lady’ that she was recognized as. Rubbing her eyes, she stood, brushing her clothes off and washing her hands. She pasted a smile on her face and exited the room, heading to her husband.

Her husband was midst a busy discussion with his highest ranking guard, but he paused as soon as he saw his wife. “Zianna, did you take care of Aria?”

Zianna bowed her head, and nodded. “Yes, I did. Am I needed right now?” She asked, preparing to excuse herself.

He looked at the guard, before nodding. “Yes, yes, come in. We were actually discussing the future of our children.”

Zianna walked over to the two, sitting down next to her husband. “Continue?”

The guard looked at the Lord, before explaining, “Our tension with the village of Scaleswind has been rising, and if we’re not careful, there could be a war in the next few years.”

Zianna’s face paled and she looked at her husband. “Garte.. that… can’t be true.”

Her husband, Garte, sighed heavily, before shaking his head. “I’m afraid it is. Something must be done to prevent this, otherwise in a few years, our two village-states will be caught up in a terrible war, and I don’t want to put our children through this.”

Zianna turned to look at the guard. “Remus, is there anything we can do? Anything?”

Remus hesitated, looking at Garte. Garte nodded, and Remus told her, “We could set up a marriage treaty with the Von Ronsenburgs. They have a daughter around Garroth’s age.”

Zianna shook her head. “We can’t do that. Garroth deserves to have his own choice of marriage, and I don’t want to force him into this.”

Garte’s eyebrows furrowed, and he frowned. “This might be our only choice. I don’t want to force him, but if it’s for the good of O’Khasis, then I fear we must.”

Zianna pursed her lips, folding her arms. It didn’t take an expert to figure out how upset she was about the situation. “Well, what about Aria?” She asked. “We have to tell her about how we found her. She has a right to know.”

Garte shook his head. “I’m not telling her. She could be dangerous once she learns the truth.”

“She deserves the truth! Tell her or I will.” Zianna drew herself up, staring her husband in the eye. “She deserves to know. It’s not normal. She was the only one left there, and she should’ve died. How did she stay alive Garte? You of all people must know.”

Garte held up a hand, shrinking under her gaze. “I admit,” he began uncomfortably, “that the circumstances which we found her in were unique. However, it isn’t the right time. She needs to get older before we tell her.”

Zianna frowned, standing. “I believe you have much to think about.” She said, not agreeing with his words. “I will leave you and Remus here. Come to me when you have reached a more logical conclusion for the war, and for our daughter.” With those words, she swiftly left the room, leaving the two men behind.

As she walked through the hallway, she noticed the children playing, and a small smile grew across her face. For now, everything was okay, and it was to her children that they were. Her husband seemed to be changing, and she didn’t know if it was for the worse or better.

The children noticed her, and she smiled down at them, going to join them. The eldest, Garroth, beamed at her, “Look Mummy! Aria’s got weapons that she likes!”

Zianna raised an eyebrow at him, turning to face the girl. “Does she now?”

The youngest boy, Vylad, piped up, “Yeah! Zane doesn’t seem to like them though.”

The child in question, Zane, shouted from the back, “Shut up Vylad!”

Zianna sent a stern glare at Zane, before looking at Vylad, who didn’t seem to be too bothered by Zane’s words. “She almost took out his hand!” Vylad giggled, looking at Aria, who grinned at him.

Zianna shook her head. “Be careful with those Ria. You don’t want to hurt your brothers, do you?”

Aria shook her head obediently, and put her daggers away, which were still all too big for her. She went over to the fence, admiring the view from their large home.

The largest village-state in Ru’an. The most influential and most powerful. And the leaders of this state were her family. Her home.


	2. Chapter 2

Aria grunted at her opponent as she stepped closer and closer, thrusting her blades out at him in quick succession. One, two, three strikes, and a quick kick to the knee was all it took to get him knocked off his feet. She pointed the blade in her left hand at his heart triumphantly, a grin spreading across her face.

“That makes fifty-one wins for me.” She teased, sheathing her weapons, and offering her opponent a hand. He grinned up at her and took her hand, pulling himself up.

“You can’t just use the same tactic every time and say that you’re beating me.” He teased her in response, crossing his arms and looking down at her. “That ain’t fair Aria.”

“You’re just mad ‘cause that tactic works every time against you.” Aria stuck her tongue out in response, “Don’t worry Dante, I’m sure you’ll learn to guard against it soon,” She heard a whistle blow, and exchanged a confused look with him.

The two fixed their attention over to the instructor, along with everyone else who was sparring. The clashing of blades died down, and the students were organized into lines.

“As you know, many of you are graduating the Academy this year. I’d like to end this session early to practice our ceremony, as well as take the time to announce those of you who are qualified to be graduating this early. This year, out of the one hundred and thirty kids enrolled, I am pleased to announce that one hundred of you will be leaving this academy and going on to do bigger and better things. Whether you become a guard, or use this experience in whatever field you take, know that the Academy is extremely proud of you.” The teacher, an old man in his seventies, beamed across the large group of students. “The names of the graduating class are posted outside the Academy. If you didn’t pass, know that everyone learns differently, and some learn more quickly than others. You have nothing to be ashamed of. Dismissed.”

The class broke ranks and began whispering to their close friends as they filed out of the large training area. Aria was running to catch up with Dante, when she heard her name being called. “Miss Ro’meave.”

She looked back at the teacher, raising an eyebrow in slight concern. “Yes sir?” She called back, making her way over through the crowd. She reached his platform, and looked up at him, tilting her head slightly.

He hopped down from his high positioning stool to speak to her quietly. “Miss Ro’meave, I know you’ve been distraught this past year over your older brother’s unfortunate.. accident.”

Aria’s smile faded, and she looked down, remembering the death of her oldest brother. “Y-yes,” she responded quietly. “What about him?”

“I just wanted to tell you that your brother was one of the best students I have had the pleasure of teaching in a long time, and I’m very impressed with how you’ve been dealing with it. You’ve come so far in these few years, and I’m pleased to say that you’re following in the very capable footsteps of your brother.”

Aria nodded mutely. Bringing up Garroth was one sure way to dampen her mood, since she missed him horribly. “Yes sir.”

“I would like to say congratulations in advance.” He winked at her, and evidently enjoyed her confusion.

“Congratulations? For what, sir?” She asked, questioningly.

He said nothing more, but smiled, and dismissed her. She walked out of the room, confused beyond belief. Congratulations?

Outside of the room, Dante stood, waiting for her. She noticed him, and waved, grinning quietly. Dante stood once he saw her, “What was that about?” He asked, falling into step with her.

Aria shook her head. “I have no idea. He started talking about Garroth and how proud he is of me that I managed to be good despite his death and then he said congratulations?” She shrugged at him.

Dante raised his eyebrows, seeming to be as confused as she was. “Maybe you graduated?” He suggested.

Aria shook her head. “No way. I’m only fifteen- you have to be at least seventeen to graduate. Speaking of which, did you?”

“I don’t know. I didn’t check yet, I was waiting for you.”

“Really? You should’ve gone, I would’ve been fine.”

“Not really. You would’ve been crushed by the crowd- I have to look after you, since you’re so short,” he gave her a smirk, teasing lightly.

Aria huffed at him, crossing her arms. “I’m not that short,” she grumbled at him.

Dante casually plopped his elbow on her head, leaning against her. “Yeah right. You’re totally short.”

Aria swatted his elbow off of his head, and the two reached the wall of graduating students. “Let’s look for your name,” Aria suggested, beginning to look for Dante’s last name.

A few minutes passed, and while Aria was still looking for his name, Dante gave a shout. “Ria! Ria, Ria, Ria,” he came over and took her wrist, dragging her over. “You’re graduating!”

“What?” Aria asked, in pure disbelief. “You’re joking.”

“No- I’m not, look!” He pointed to a name midst many others, and there it was, printed in small text: **ARIA RO’MEAVE**

Aria blinked at it, before turning to him. “How?” She asked, shaking her head. “I don’t understand? I’m not that good.” She wandered around a bit, trying to find his name.

Dante looked over at her. “Did you find my name?”

Aria shook her head. “No- not yet… ”

“Where could it be..?” Dante mused, still scanning for his own name.

Aria continued to look, before spotting something. “Oh, I found you!” She pointed to his name: **DANTE SCARLETT**

Dante rushed over, beaming when he saw his name. “Thank god I made it,” he sighed in relief.

Aria patted his shoulder, and smiled at him. “Congrats.” She told him sincerely. “I knew you would. You’re too talented not to make it.”

Dante gave her a grin, and the two headed out. “See you at the ceremony Ria. I’ll save you a seat.” He promised, as they parted ways.

Aria waved, heading back to her own dorm to get ready for the formal event that was taking place.

Guard Academy Graduation was a prestigious honor for the ones who were leaving. For many students, it takes at least five years to complete all the necessary requirements to be able to graduate with full honors. Which is why Aria felt completely out of place amongst all the seventeen year olds around her. She sank down in her seat slightly, embarrassed at the fact that she was the youngest in the crowd by a couple of years.

Dante looked over at her worriedly, tilting his head slightly. “You alright?” He mouthed, as the head of the Academy was giving his speech.

Aria gave him a nod, and a small thumbs up. “Just feeling a bit out of place.” She mouthed back, before paying attention once again. The head was announcing names of the graduating students to give them their diploma, and the letters A through S had already been completed.

“It is my honor to announce that Aria Ro’meave has passed this course.” Aria stood nervously at those words, and headed up to the stage to collect her diploma. The head shook her hand, and gave her a smile, resting his hand on her shoulder. Aria froze, looking up at him. She wasn’t prepared for this- what else was he going to say? “Now, ladies and gentlemen, Miss Ro’meave here is the most capable young woman that has ever trained in this Academy. Not only has she graduated, but she is by far, the youngest graduate we’ve ever had here, at fifteen years old.” He released her shoulder as she gave an awkward half smile, and shook her hand again. “Congratulations Miss Ro’meave.”

Aria thanked him, and headed offstage, making slightly shocked face at Dante as she slid back in her seat. “That was so unnecessary,” she sighed, wiping her forehead. “I got so anxious there.”

Dante patted her arm. “I’m sure it wasn’t that bad. You got noticed by the head!” He said out of the corner of his mouth, having rolled his diploma up and was looking through it.

The ceremony went on for a few hours, and Aria was almost half asleep by the time that it was over. She jolted herself awake, and began clapping for the end of the ceremony just like everyone else. On the way out, she stopped, facing Dante.

“I guess this is where we part ways Dante.” She said, looking at the ground.

Dante scratched his head. “Yeah. I’m going to miss you, Ria. I’ll be traveling by myself for a while, seeing the world. Who knows, maybe we’ll run into each other soon.”

Aria gave him a fond grin. “That would be really great.”

The two hugged, Aria holding Dante tightly to him, for a few minutes. When she finally released him, she held up a hand. “Bye Dante.” She said, softly. “See you soon.”

Dante gave her his usual grin. “Bye there. Stay safe Ria.” With that, he turned, and walked away. Aria was left there for a few moments, before she headed on her way as well.

Aria reached her dorm room in good time, looking around, pleased with how she’d packed. Hooves thundered outside the room, and she grinned, knowing her ride was here. She grabbed her things, taking one last glance at her room, before leaving to greet Remus, who was outside waiting.

Remus greeted her with a grin, hopping down to help her attach her luggage to a horse. “I hope you learned how to ride bareback there.” He teased her, and she grinned back at him quietly.

“Actually they did. Is that a requirement for all Ro’meave graduates? Ride home to prove your skills?”

“It can be, if you want it to be.”

Aria laughed at his response, hopping onto her horse. The trip was only an hour, and they arrived right as the sun set. Aria put her things in her room, promising herself that she’d unpack later, and went around to look for her brothers. Instead, she stumbled across her mother. “Mom?” She asked.

Zianna looked up, startled. “Aria? What are you doing, home so early?”

Aria grinned, reaching into her pocket, and pulling out her diploma. “Graduated.”

Zianna’s mouth fell open in surprise as she took the diploma. “You- oh my goodness Ria, dear, that’s amazing! Your brother would be so proud.” She flung her arms around Aria, holding her tight. “You know what this means?” She asked, pulling away after a few seconds. “You can join your brother’s Jury of Nine now. He’d be so pleased to hear this. Quick, let’s go tell him!”

Aria smiled to herself as she was dragged off to find Zane. Her mother seemed so pleased. Now, only if her father could also be proud of her for the achievements that she’s done. She’s heard rumors around the Academy that her father was not the same man that he used to be, that he’d changed in the last three years that she’d been away. She hoped the rumors would prove to not be true, however she can’t help but get worried about him.

The two reached Zane’s room, and Zianna knocked eagerly. “Zane! Open up please!” She called, happily.

Zane gave an audible groan, and replied, “Coming Mother,” before he opened the door. “What’s this about Mother?” He asked, before noticing Aria. “Aria’s returned. How nice.”

Zianna smiled brightly, “I was thinking, since she graduated so early, she’d be qualified to join your Jury of Nine! What do you think Zane, dear?”

Zane frowned at her. “Give me a bit of time to think about it. I’ll have to run her through trials. Now, if you’ll excuse me Mother, I have business to attend to.”

Zianna nodded happily. “Of course Zane dear. Come on Aria, I’ll help you unpack.”

The pair walked through the hallway together, Zianna chattering about what the village-state had accomplished while Aria was away, and what their family had done. “Your brother is now the High Priest! Isn’t that wonderful? At such a young age too! He’s only a few years older and look at how much he’s done. We’re all so proud of him. But don’t worry Aria, we’re proud of you too.”

Midway through their walk, they were approached by a guard. “Miss Zianna, we have urgent news. Lord Garte awaits you anxiously.”

Zianna looked between him and Aria. Aria nodded. “It’s alright Mother. Go see to him. Show him my diploma if you can. I’ll be unpacking if I need to be sent for.”

Zianna nodded fervently. “Thank you darling. I’ll be with you shortly.” She rushed off, in an evident hurry.

Aria gave a small sigh. He seemed to be getting worse and worse. She hoped nothing bad would happen. As she was walking, almost to her room, she heard shouts from the main room.

She cringed, anxiously. Her father’s shouts rang down the hall, and the guards within earshot also winced slightly. Aria shook her head. How long will her family have before they break apart for good?


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of blades hitting the floor filled the room. Aria groaned at Zane once again, who stood there, his sword out and ready. “Come on,” Zane commanded. “Pick it up.” 

Aria pushed her hair out of her face, which was almost drenched with sweat, and picked them up again, her eyes glittering with determination. “Come at me again.” She told him, dropping into a defensive stance. 

Zane’s brow furrowed and Aria assumed that he would strike from the right. As he struck, Aria moved to block his attack, using one dagger to do so, and the other to try to disarm him. Zane seemed to realize what she was doing, and quickly moved back, on the defensive now. 

Forced to be on the offensive, Aria stepped forward to continue trying to disarm him, not wanting to hurt him. In that second of hesitation, Zane managed to get her, twisting his blade so that she dropped one dagger. She glared at him, the single dagger all she had left. She moved to punch him, before forcing herself to stop, still not wanting to hurt him. Again Zane disarmed her while she hesitated, and she dropped to the floor, panting hard. 

Zane shook his head, and told her, “How did you graduate if you can’t trust your instincts Aria?” He kicked her blades towards her, and commanded, “Again. Don’t worry about hurting me. Don’t hold back. Be ruthless. Trust your instincts my dear younger sister.”

Aria clenched her teeth, picking up her blades again, and flying towards him. If he tells her not to hold back, she won’t hold herself back. “Apologies in advance if you get hurt Zane.” She muttered, turning herself to kick his stomach. He flew backwards, surprised by this new attack. He managed to stand, just fast enough to dodge the flurry of blades at his chest. Aria’s face was filled with a grim determination, and she slashed at his chest, using her foot to kick his knee, a tactic she’d used many times before. He dodged the blades, and jumped back, making Aria stumble as her kick never landed. Zane came up from behind, and Aria turned her head quickly, barely managing to dodge the blade that came through next, feeling the whiff of air against her bare stomach, and the quiet ripping sounds of her shirt. 

She jumped, landing a few feet away from him, and spreading her foot to the side to slow herself down, before leaping to attack once again. Zane startled her, by meeting her midway, and their blades clashed against each other loudly. Aria used the slight diversion to her advantage however, and thrust her left blade out at his stomach, stopping after barely touching it, and smirking up at Zane. 

Zane looked down, and looked at Aria, nodding. “You did it. Congratulations.” He pulled his blade away, and stepped back to examine her. “We must get you some new armor however, simple exercise clothes are not going to cut it.” 

Aria tucked her blades in her sheath, looking down at herself self consciously. “Why, what’s—“ she noticed the gaping hole in her shirt, and smirked quietly. “Ah, I see. Maybe if I-“ She pulled out her dagger, cutting the fabric all the way around, so her shirt was now cropped. “Does that work?” 

Zane blinked at her. “Why don’t you ask some of the local villagers?” He asked, an identical smirk appearing on his face, the closest he’d get to teasing her. Aria smiled back at his reply, and turned to leave, shoving her dagger in its scabbard. 

A few weeks later, Aria was called to Zane’s training area again, wondering what he needed her for. Entering the room, she discovered that Zane was alone. He turned to face her as soon as she opened the door, giving her a cunning smile. “There you are. We have much work to do. I have discussed with the other Jury members, and you are to be accepted. First, you must surrender your weapons and armor to me.” 

Aria tilted her head. “What? Why?” 

“They are to be enchanted.” Zane replied simply. “They won’t be changed too much, don’t you worry about it. Hand them over.” 

Aria sighed, and pulled her daggers out of their scabbards before handing them to Zane, slipping out of the armor she was assigned as well, standing there in her exercise clothes now. 

Zane took the objects, and set them aside for later use. “Now, you need to recite this oath, so I may bless you with the power of a Divine Warrior. Said Warrior will be chosen based on your aura. Your weaponry and armor will also be blessed with the same Warrior, after one has chosen you. Ready?” 

Aria gulped, nodding. “Yeah. I’m ready.” 

Zane nodded, and handed her a piece of paper. “Recite this oath, and promise to fulfill it, even if it may cost you your life.” 

Aria stared at the piece of paper, her eyes flicking back and forth, reading it silently. “Okay.” She said finally, after reading it a few times over. 

_The Jury Of Nine is an ancient ordeal, established to protect our goddess, Lady Irene. By taking this oath, I do solemnly swear to stay by my lady’s side, and by the person of who spreads the divine tales of my lady. O’ Divine Warriors, hear my call, and bless me with the power to protect those who believe in Lady Irene, and shun all who disrespect her ways. I swear to stand by her side until the end, making my lady first in my heart. _

As Aria read, the wind picked up inside the room, and surrounded her, lifting her, while she was reading the oath. Zane’s eyes lit up, a hungry gleam in them from where he was sitting, blessing her weaponry. Aria’s voice grew deep, stronger and powerful, and her blue eyes shone brightly, focused on the paper, still reading. As she finished the oath, the winds died down, and she landed back on the floor, breathlessly. 

A symbol appeared in front of her, for a few seconds, before moving towards her, connecting with her soul. Aria gasped as she transformed into a full fledged Jury of Nine member, looking at her hands in shock and concern. “Zane?” She asked, her voice lower than normal. “Zane, what happened to me?” 

Zane’s face was full of glee, and he broke out into a spine chilling smile. “Menphia the Fury. Perfect. Just hold on, a few more seconds and you’ll return back to normal.” 

Aria had no choice but to trust him, and she closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down. True to his words, moments later, she returned back to her original, smaller size. She dropped to the floor, trying to catch her breath. 

Zane towered over her. “Stand up. I need to ask you to do it again. You need to train to maintain that form.” He said, sternly. “Also, what was the deal with your eyes?” He asked, frowning. “Are you broken? Why did only one of your eyes turn purple?” 

Aria looked up at him. “What are you talking about?” 

And before her, he transformed, glaring down at her. “Transform. Do it. Now,” he thundered, his voice shaking the walls. 

Aria shrank back, trying to summon a feeling, any feeling, to transform.

Zane waited, and he shrank back into his normal form. “This won’t do. You need coaching. No point in a Member who can’t even transform.” 

Aria scowled at his words, pushing herself up, her fists clenching. “I’ll do it.” She told him, her eyebrows furrowing. “I’ll be worthy to be one. Just you watch.” With those words, she snatched her daggers up, and stormed out of the room. 

As she left, her anger diminished, and was replaced with grim determination. She headed out to the large village state, and straight to the guard area where her father’s most trusted men worked. Entering the place, she was shocked to find it empty, heading out to the village, and drawing her blades. Something must be wrong, her father had many, many, many guards, and for all of them to be out at the same time was really unheard of- except in cases of threats. 

She heard the danger before she saw it, her senses on high alert. Fire, crackling loudly. Aria quickened her pace, hoping to find someone, anyone in this mess. She began to run now, her heart pounding. 

Suddenly, a face popped out in front of her. Aria stifled a scream, and jumped back, landing in a defensive position. “Who are you?” She demanded, loudly. 

“Are you the new Jury member?” The man asked, not answering her. 

“I said, who are you?!” Aria repeated. Two could play at that game. His gaze flickered to her blades, and he smirked to himself, drawing his own sword. 

“Sorry sweetheart, I don’t give my name out like that.” He came at her, faster than she could blink, and she stepped back to raise her blades to her face, blocking him. He landed back, before coming at her again. She was forced to stay on the defensive, the man’s attacks coming at her faster than she’d ever experienced before. The amount of speed he used was inhumane, she was struggling to block and was barely avoiding getting hit. Her breaths came out in loud, noisy bursts, and she continued to block him, picking up speed as well. He stopped for a second, not even out of breath, the bastard. “You really are her, huh? Alright hon, you’re coming with me.” He told Aria, and launched himself at her again, barely giving her enough time to blink. 

“I’m sorry, what did you—“ Aria was cut off by a sharp blow to her head, and she scowled at the man who struck her, mumbling, “Fuck you, blue eyed bastard."


	4. four

Aria woke to the pain of her head, throbbing, and quiet giggling. She pulled herself up, squinting, despite the pain, trying to see where she was. Her first instinct is to touch her waist for her daggers. Her hands met her ripped clothes, and she panicked, frantically making sure that she was alright. She shook both legs and arms, trying to find if anything was broken. Her vision cleared, and she blinked at her surroundings. The only color that she saw around her was red. She lifted her hand up, feeling the ground’s crumbly red soil.

  
Her head seemed to be alright, from what she could tell. Examining her surroundings, the first thing she noticed was, “Excuse me, why am I in a fucking cell?” She called out, standing up, and placing a hand on the iron bars that trapped her.

  
A woman approached her cell, numbly staring at Aria. Her contrasting light hair and dark purple eyes were extremely unsettling. Aria blinked a bit, her eyes widening. “I-uh- Fancy seeing you here?” She offered, giving a weak smile.

  
“Oh yes.” The woman sneered. “Fancy seeing you here as well, Ria darling. I wonder why Gene took an interest in you, of all people. The disgraced adopted daughter of the Ro’Meaves. Tell me, how fares Garroth Ro’Meave? Surely he must be gloating over his new kingdom right now.”

  
Aria glared at the woman. “No,” she hissed, her words coming out through her teeth. “He’s dead.”

  
The woman’s hand flew to her mouth in mock concern. “Is he? Oh dear.” Her shock, Aria noticed, was well contained, but that didn’t stop her from rattling the bars, angry at the strange woman.

  
“I think we need a talk, my dear Ria.” She opened the cage, and Aria glared warily at her. “I don’t trust you.” She told the woman, bluntly.

  
“You shouldn’t.” With that, she stepped in the cage, raising a foot to kick her harshly in the chest. Aria flew back, her ribs burning as they landed against the wall. She crumpled to the floor, and the woman stepped over her body to handcuff her hands together. “You’re coming with me, Ria. Don’t try any funny business. Last I checked, you couldn’t even handle the power given to you. Pathetic.” She stepped on Aria’s back, causing her to grunt with pain.

  
She hauled Aria up, and shoved her out of the cage. Aria glanced back, noticing a maniacal glint in her eyes. She swallowed, and glanced straight ahead, her stomach churning about what was to come. She was lead down turns and turns of hallways in the fortress, each hall longer and more confusing than the last.

  
At the end of the last and longest hallway, the woman turned, shoving Aria into a room, where many people waited. Aria stumbled, but managed to stay on her feet, her eyes set in grim determination. “What’s going on in here?” She asked, her voice low and angry. “Who are you, and what are you going to do to me?”

  
In the middle of the room, a corporeal object floated, and Aria stared at it, wrinkling her nose. “What the hell is that?”

  
The woman pricked her sword into Aria’s back, making her gasp with pain. “Show some respect, newbie. That’s the Shadow King as he stands currently. Only a few more transformations are required to bring him back to life, and back to us.”

  
Aria bit back a gasp, looking around. “You want to revive him? The very man who almost destroyed the Overworld, and everything the humans have left?” She asked, disbelieving this statement. “You’ve got to be kidding me. What kind of freaky cult is this?”

  
The man who she’d seen earlier, barked out a laugh at her words, stepping down to catch her chin, and tilt it upwards for her to meet his eyes. “Darling, please. You wound us. We aren’t a cult. Well-“ he broke off, considering it. “I guess we’re kind of a cult. Point is, we’re only here to help you. And if you want it, you’re going to help us in return. Got it?”

  
Aria laughed dryly in response to that. “What makes you think I want your help, Shadow Knight? You killed my family, you burned my village, and you destroyed everything I ever knew. Why on earth do you think that I’d be willing to go with you?”

  
He simply gave her a cocky grin in response, and dropped her face, aiming a kick at her legs. Once again, Aria crumpled, and she glared up at him as he spoke to the woman who’d brought her in. “Sasha. Uncuff her. I want to see her abilities.”

  
The woman- named Sasha, glared at Gene in response, but dutifully unlocked Aria’s handcuffs, clawing them off of Aria’s hands harshly.

  
Aria brought her hands to the front, examining the marks that the handcuffs left. “Fuckers.” She grunted, looking up at the Knights, and preparing to stand. “I’m never accepting anything from you. Ever.”

  
The blue eyed man smirked once again, bringing out two daggers, which Aria instantly recognized. “Nice weaponry, sweetheart.” He examined the blades, his expression still the same. It irked Aria and she itched for the chance to snatch her beloved blades back. “Blessed by Menphia the Fury. Then you must have her relic. Perfect.”

  
Aria watched him through narrowed eyes. She didn’t trust anyone in this damned place, and she wasn’t about to let her guard down any time soon. The man tossed the blades at another Knight, and harshly stepped forward to clench her wrist. Aria grunted as she was yanked from where she stood, and forced down onto the bed. “You want to know what we’re offering you?” He asked, his expression shifting from cocky to vengeful. “Sit tight darling, and you’ll find out.” He shackled her down, her arms and legs pinned to the bed. “Don’t move, or this will hurt a whole lot more.”

  
“Gene.” A rumbling voice echoed through the room. Aria couldn’t hold her gasp back, and it exited her in a noisy burst. The voice sent chills down her spine, and made her stomach churn with nausea. The man seemed as startled as her, and moved to kneel towards the empty throne.

  
“My lord. Please, what brings us your miracle of a voice?” He asked, his voice breathless and stammering.

  
“The girl. Transform her. Now.” The voice rumbled once more, and Aria shook, her nerves rattling through her. Her breaths were noisy, and she seemed to be hyperventilating at the mere appearance of the voice.

  
“Don’t-“ She gasped. “Make him stop. Make him stop!” She cried, her breathing getting faster and faster. “Stop it! Stop it please!”

  
Gene turned to look at her, and her reaction. “Her relic-“ he mused. “It seems to be having a reaction to the Shadow Lord’s appearance.”

  
The voice that had appeared seemed taken aback. “You brought a Jury of Nine Member?” it boomed, in disbelief.

  
Gene turned to the general direction of the voice, ignoring Aria as she was writhing and shaking, perspiration soaking into the bed which held her. “Yes my lord. We decided to do an experiment and see if she would help my lord in rising again.”

  
The voice didn’t respond, and Aria grew still. Gene turned to her, fury on his face.

  
“What did you do?” He yelled, his hand coming down on her face, making a loud noise, and leaving a bruise. “What did you do to the Shadow Lord?” He screamed again at her. Aria squinted at him, refusing to speak. The angrier he got, the taller he got, until suddenly a blood red sword was at her neck, and his ocean blue eyes were solid red. “I’ll ask you one more time, Aria Ro’meave. What. Did. You. Do.”

  
Aria couldn’t feel anything but grim determination. She could feel herself growing in size, and she clenched her fist, unaware of the fact that she had entered her jury form. She was a sight to behold however. She was practically glowing with power, and Gene’s eyes widened as he saw her form, her blue and purple eyes looking at his red ones, fixedly. How she had gotten rid of the Shadow Lord, she didn’t know, but what she did know, was that she had finally transformed into her jury form.

  
“Wh-“ Gene shrunk back into his human form, and stared at Aria’s face, poking her cheek with the tip of his sword. Aria hissed at that, but he ignored her. “Why is one of your eyes blue, and the other purple? Are you broken? Are you still human in that form?” An idea dawned on him, and he turned to another guard. “Start the process to turn her. We need her turned as soon as possible.”

  
Aria’s form burned away at those words, and she was once again, a small weak girl. She gritted her teeth, trying to find the determination she once had, but it had gone.

  
Several guards surrounded her, and she screamed as intense pain began to hit her. The transformation was beginning.


End file.
